Evrything
by hiiamtori
Summary: Blaine and his brother get in a fight; Kurt is there to help.


Merry Christmas! it is snowing...omg...

**Blaine and his brother get in a fight and Kurt is there to help.**

It was Friday night at the Humdel house when a knock at the door shocked Burt and Carole. It was late, both boys were home, doing god knows what up stares. Burt got up and opened the door to reveal a disheveled Blaine Anderson. His hair was loose, shirt unbuttoned, and, god forbid, he was not even wearing a bow tie. Tears streaked down his face, pooling on his chin and then dripping onto the ground. Blaine sniffled before mumbling out "c-c-can I come in s-s-sir." Burt was shocked, he had never seen the usually dapper well put together boy look so...UN-put together! "sure kid, you ok"

"y-y-yes sir. May I go u-u-upstairs?" Burt nodded and allowed the boy to go upstairs.

"Kurt! I don't get it! Why do I gotta figure out what X is?"

"Because your teacher said so! Now stop bothering me and do your homework! Why are you even in hear?"

"So you can do it..."

"You got $20?"

"Yea. Here"

"Alright bye!"

And with that Finn walked out of Kurt's room, bumping right into Blaine. "sorry dude. What are you doing here? Its like...late! Oh! Dude what is the matter!" "Just move Finn!" Blaine exclaimed before he pushed past the Quarterback and shutting the door to Kurt's room. Blaine leaned against it and just started balling.

In an instant Kurt was up, pulling Blaine close to his chest "Blaine! sweetheart what is wrong! Did someone do something to you!" Blaine just hugged Kurt back harder and continued to cry. "shhhhhh. Cry it out sweetheart." Blaine sobbed harder as Kurt lead him over to the bed and sat him down, still hugging him. After Blaine calmed down a little bit Kurt asked "can you tell me what is wrong now?" Blaine sniffled "Justin we got into a fight" Justin is Blaine's older brother. They were close, but fought like cats and dogs. " he said some" sniffle "offensive things."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Why do you get offended by every little thing I say Blaine! God! Why do you have to be such a little god damn faggot!"

"What! What the fuck did you just say! You are my brother how could you say that!"

"Well it is true! You are a faggot!"

"Well at least I have had sex in the past year, without paying someone! Even if it was with a guy!"

"oh yea Kurt! HA!"

"Don't you dare say something mean about him!"

"I wasn't going to. I happen to like Kurt. I have no idea why he is dating you though. He is hot, and could probably get someone much hotter than you! Less annoying and pathetic to! Right now he is only with you because he feels sorry for you, and if he breaks it of now everyone will think he is a jerk because you switched schools for him. And what kind of desperate pathetic move was that! Following him! He did not want you to come!he does not love you!"

"you jack ass! He does! Kurt would not do that to me! He does love me!"

"HA! You moron! You aren't very attractive and you aren't all that big."

"why are you saying this! You are my brother!"

"yea I am! And I am pretty ashamed of it!"

At that Blaine ran out the door crying

* * *

**Flashback**

After Blaine finished telling his story Kurt just held Blaine while he cried. Eventually Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms.

* * *

The next morning Kurt let Blaine sleep in the next morning. When he woke up it was around noon from his boyfriend yelling at someone over the phone "No No No! You shut up alright. I don't care if you were mad! I have sat hear all night watching your little brother, who thinks the world of you, cry his eyes out because of the things that you said about something you know absolutely nothing about!"

Blaine then heard a faint voice over the phone, that he recognized as his brothers, yell "And for you to string him on and pretend to love him in even more douchey than anything I have done or said!"

Kurt replied outraged"For you to say that I don't love him and that the only reason I am dating him is out of pity is a flat out lie! I love him and would never do that! He is your brother god dammit!" Blaine was shocked because Kurt never swore. A faint click signaled that Kurt had hung up on Justin.

Blaine felt the bed dip as Kurt laid down next to him, and immediately rolled over to hug him. "thank you" he mumbled. Kurt was confused "for what?" Blaine sighed "yelling at my brother, loving me...everything." Kurt laughed "you are very welcome. And thank you" now Blaine asked what for. "loving me, yelling at my bully, everything" Blaine chuckled "you are welcome".

**tori**


End file.
